Paper Mario Adventures
by Matt72
Summary: Chapter 6: Two large Goombas attack the duo on their way to Toad Town...
1. Chapter 1: Paper Caper

Paper Mario Adventures  
  
  
  
1 Part 1: A Plea from the Stars  
  
2 Chapter 1: Paper Caper  
  
Note: Nintendo owns all rights to this game and it's contents. I do not own the characters of this story.  
  
Note2: I hope it's ok if this follows almost the same story line as the game  
  
  
  
Star Sanctuary was a beautiful place. A huge dome-like building near Star Haven, up in the sky far from view from the ground. It had huge pillars and was surrounded by a beautiful fountain. Seven stars much larger than others lived here. These were the seven Star Spirits, the most powerful stars alive. These stars were the one that used the famous Star Rod to grant wishes all over the land. Life there was peaceful until one dark day…  
  
It was a beautiful spring day, though the residents of Star Haven only saw stars because their home was so high up. The seven Star Spirits were all waiting in Star Sanctuary for a wish to be granted when they heard a noise. Without warning, a bowl-shaped flying machine with an evil clown face painted on it burst through the large doors, followed by a with-like koopa on a broom. Out of this machine came the most nefarious koopa of all. Bowser laughed as he swooped down and grabbed the Star Rod before anyone could do anything.  
  
Eldstar the eldest of the Star Spirits floated forward. "Why are you doing this?" Bowser stared at him for a few seconds with his reptilian eyes, then laughed. "It's simple," He bellowed, "I will use this rod to take control over this kingdom and to take the Princess Peach as my queen! Then I shall use my newfound powers to destroy that meddling plumber once and for all!" "You can't do that!" exclaimed Kalmar, the youngest Star Spirit. "Oh yes I can! Kammy, take care of them!" The with-koopa flew down towards them, chanting and waving her wand. In a flash of purple lights, the spirits were all turned into large cards and flung out across the land. Bowser laughed maniacally. "That takes care of them, Kammy. We will now head o Peach`s castle for a surprise appearance!" With that, they flew out, laughing. Unknown to them, a young Star Kid had seen the whole thing.  
  
"Oh dear, I must warn this Peach person before it's too late!" He flew off towards the Mushroom Kingdom, but couldn't fly fast and soon Bowser was out of sight… 


	2. Chapter 2: Bowser Blasts Off!

Part 1: A Plea from the Stars  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Bowser Blasts Off!  
  
  
  
Bowser and Kammy arrived Bowser`s castle later that day. Bowser stormed up to his throne room and sat in the throne. He looked at Kammy. "Activate the digging mechanism." Kammy turned and rushed off to pull a lever, which caused special devices on the bottom of the castle to burrow, sending the castle far underground. The castle burrowed forward afterwards on a direct coarse for under Peach's Castle…  
  
Parakarry flew through the air above Toad Town, keeping a good grip on his mailbag. He continued on out of town and towards a small house nearby. Upon reaching the dwelling, he pulled out a letter and stuffed it into the mailbox outside. "Mail Call!" He shouted before flying off back towards the Toad Town post office. Inside the house, famous plumbers Mario and Luigi had heard the call. Mario stepped outside and walked to the mailbox, took out the letter, and read it. Luigi walked out onto the porch. "What is it, Mario?" "It's an invitation to a party at Peach's castle." "That's great, it's been a while since we've been over there." "Let's go." With that, the two plumbers walked over to a large green pipe sticking out of the ground near the house. Mario jumped down the pipe closely followed by his taller brother. They whooshed through the green pipe at incredible speed before popping up in the main square of Toad Town.  
  
They walked down the streets towards a large gate with a large star painted on the front. They walked up to the door. A guard atop the wall next to it opened the large doors for them by pulling a lever. The brothers nodded at the guard and continued through the courtyard to the castle. They walked inside. The main room was full of large tables of food and drink. People from all across the land were there, including the minister of the castle, the mayor of a penguin city, and a mysterious mouse from the desert. Luigi separated from Mario to mingle with the guests. The minister walked up to Mario. "Hello, Mario, good to see you. I think Princess Peach was waiting for you upstairs." "Thanks." Mario said as he walked up a set of stairs towards a large door. After going through another large room, he went up a flight of stairs and into a long hallway. Peach was there, waiting for him. "Hi Mario, nice to see you! It was so sweet of you to come! Thank you!" Mario blushed, but the moment dropped when the castle began to rumble. Back at the party, the guests were getting nervous because of the rumbling. Luigi was the only one who had an actual plan. "Must be an earthquake, everyone get outside to be safe from debris!" Luigi rushed to the exit doors with most of the guests behind. Just as Luigi and a few guests got out, the castle burst out of its foundation as was carried far up out of sight into the sky by Bowser's flying castle! "Mario!" Luigi yelled as the castle flew away into the clouds.  
  
Back in the castle, Mario and Peach stared out the window of the hallway, watching as the ground rushed away form them. "What could have caused this!" cried Peach. As if on que, a clown copter flew towards the castle. Bowser leapt from the copter and through the window, landing in front of them with Kammy close behind. "Gwa ha ha ha ha! This time I will not fail!" "Don't think before you leap, Bowser!" yelled Mario, but Bowser only laughed. "There's no way to defeat me now! You see this?" he held up the Star Rod, "This is the Star Rod, it grants wishes, and with this, I will destroy you and take control of this kingdom!" He laughed maniacally. Mario leapt forward for a battle, but Bowser used the Star Rod to make the attack of pretty much no effect. Bowser inhaled and blasted Mario with a wave of fire. Mario was scorched badly and was defeated. Bowser had used the Star Rod to super Power the attack. "Gwa ha ha ha ha! How pathetic! I don't even have to destroy you! You'll never defeat me or my cronies!" With that, Bowser grabbed Mario by the overalls and threw him out the broken window. "Nooo!!!" screamed Peach as she watched Mario fall to his doom. Mario fell fast and  
  
hard, but did nothing. He was just too weak from the battle. He smashed through a dense forest and slammed into the ground…. 


	3. Chapter 3: Tool Time

Part 1: A Plea from the Stars  
  
Chapter 3: Tool Time  
  
  
  
…Mario lay in the forest, unconscious. He had been there for hours. A small flash appeared above his body and holographic images of the Star Spirits appeared above him. They watched him for a few seconds. "He's the one." Said one, "Yes, with help he'll stop Bowser for good." Said another, suddenly, Mamar noticed something coming, "Someone's coming!" The images quickly disappeared into thin air. Suddenly, a little goomba wearing a pink bow walked up to Mario`s body. "What's that?" she wondered as she crept up to it. She noticed the clothes he was wearing. "He looks familiar…the red cap, the overalls, the mustache, this guy looks like Mario! Daddy!" she ran off, calling her family. Later, the goomba`s father and brother came back to the forest and carried Mario to a small village with only two houses. They took him into one and lay him on the bed.  
  
Later that night, Mario was still out cold in the house. Suddenly, the image of Eldstar appeared above him. "Mario," he said, "...I've heard of your many victories over Bowser. You must come to Shooting Star Summit to see us. You are our only hope!" he image appeared as suddenly as it appeared. Mario awoke with a start. "Where am I? What was that dream all about?" "Oh, you're awake…" came a voice. A toad had walked in as Mario had spoken. Mario jumped out of bed and walked up to him. "Where am I?" "You're at a Toad House. Somebody found you unconscious in the forest and brought you here. There's a Toad House in every city of this land, so travelers can rest." "Thanks…" Mario walked outside. He looked around. There was only one other house. There were a few goombas running about. Soon, they noticed him and rushed up to introduce themselves. First was a goomba with a baseball cap on. "I'm Goombario! I'm you're biggest fan, Mario! I never thought I'd live to meet you!" The little Goomba who had found him ran up. "I'm Goombaria, I found you out the woods nearby!" A larger goomba with a rag on her head spoke next. "I'm Goomama, pleased to meet you." The last walked up to him; this one had a mustache. "I'm Goompapa, you've met my wife an kids." "Nice to meet you all." Said Mario. "Wait! You haven't met my grandparents yet!" cried Goombario. He led Mario to the large house next to the Toad House. They walked in. There were two old goombas sitting at a table. "These are my grandparents, Gooma and Goompa." After the introductions, Mario and Goombario went back outside. Mario explained his dream to Goompapa later. "Mabye it wasn't a dream!" said Goombario, who was listening, "you should go to that place the star said to go to!" Mario thought about it. "You're right. If it's real, they might know how to save the princess and her castle." "You'd better hurry then." Said Goompapa. Mario walked down the path that lead out of town, Goombario stopped him. 'This path leads to Toad Town, just so you know. "Thanks." Mario replied.  
  
Suddenly, Kammy flew down from the sky on her broom. "Hahaha! Don't think you're getting to Toad Town that easily, Mario!" with that, she chanted and waved her wand. A large yellow block appeared in the sky and landed on the gate leading out of the village. There was no way around it. Kammy laughed and flew away. "This is terrible!" cried Goombario. Goompapa walked up to Mario. "We might be able to fix this. Goompa has a large hammer we could use. Why don't you go see if he'll loan it to us?" "Ok." Said Mario as he walked to the large house. He stepped inside. Gooma was at the table. "Hi, uh, where is Goompa?" "Oh, he's out on the veranda again." Replied Gooma. Mario walked out onto the veranda overlooking the woods behind the village. Goompa sat on the chair, looking at the woods below. The hammer sat on a table next to him. "Uh, Goompa, may I borrow you're hammer for a while?" Goompa turned to answer, but before he could say anything, the veranda creaked and then collapsed. Goompa and Mario fell for dozens of feet, down the ledge that the village was next to. The veranda crashed to the ground below. Goompa and Mario crashed down next. They were both instantly knocked out… 


	4. Chapter 4: Hammer it Home

Part 1: A Plea from the Stars  
  
Chapter 4: Hammer It Home  
  
  
  
Mario crawled out of the debris left by the fallen veranda. He shook his head a bit and looked around. He was in a forest behind the village. There were a few goombas running about. These ones were the angry types that were in Bowser's army. Goompa crawled out of the debris behind Mario. " Suppose we have to get back to the village, Mario. Unfortunately, the hammer you wanted isn't around. It must have been flung farther away." "Is there any way to make this day worse?" 'It's ok, I know these woods well. We'll go find the hammer and be back in Goomba Village." "Sounds ok." They walked off down a path nearby. Little did they know that they were being watched by a mysterious figure in the bushes nearby…  
  
They came to a large area. The only way out was the path they came down through. Goompa looked around. "Try checking in the bushes for the hammer." Mario complied by looking in bush nearby. A few minutes later he found the hammer in a bush. Mario held up the hammer for Goompa to see. "Yep, that's it." "Great, now we can head back to the village!" "NOT SO FAST!!!" cried a voice from the path. A little koopa who looked like a shell with koopa arms, legs, and a head poking out. The top part was on his head like a helmet. 'What do you think you're doing in my secret hideout!?" demanded the koopa. "That's Jr. Troopa, Goombario says he's a bully around here." "That's right, old man," cried Jr. Troopa, "and you will now have to fight you're out!" "Ok by me." Said Mario."  
  
Mario and Jr. Troopa stood facing each other, Goompa standing back. Jr. Troopa lashed out to attack, only to be walloped by Mario's hammer. Jr. Troopa was furious. He rushed forward and tackled Mario. Mario leaped in the air and jumped on top of him, doing more damage. Jr. Troopa rushed forward again, but Mario dodged and slammed Jr. Troopa in the back with his hammer. Jr. Troopa slammed into a tree, causing a dolly to fall out and conk him on the head. Jr. Troopa was enraged even more. He glowed a bit and rushed at Mario full speed. Mario held his hammer high and brought it down on Jr. Troopa's head just as he was about to tackle Mario. This time Jr. Troopa was out cold. Goompa picked up the doll with his non-existent arms. "This doll belongs to Goombaria. That Jr. Troopa must have stolen it." 'We can return it, as well." With that, they continued down the path they came from. They came to the wreckage of the veranda. Goompa gave more advice. "Sometime you can hit a tree with your hammer and something will fall out. Mario tried it out by hitting a tree. A mushroom fell out. Mario picked up the mushroom and put it in his pocket before continuing. They came to a spring-like contraption. 'That's a spring, you can use it to bounce up to that ledge above us." Mario jumped on the spring and was flung way up to a ledge. He noticed a fire flower growing there, so he grabbed it and jumped down to the ground. "Ok, Goompa, let's get back to the village." Mario said as he and Goompa walked down the path to Goomba Village. 


	5. Chapter 5: Break Out and Begin

Part 1: A Plea from the Stars  
  
Chapter 5: Break Out and Begin  
  
Mario and Goompa walked up a path to Goomba Village. They came to a gate leading into the village. This one opened easily. The two walked into the village to be greeted by the goomba family. "I'm so glad you made it back safe!" is what they all seemed to be crying at once. Mario walked to the big block that was blocking the path to Toad Town. Goombario walked up to him. "Mario, before you leave, can I ask you something?" 'Ok, go ahead." "CAN I GO WITH YOU!? I'm your biggest fan of all time! I know a lot about the whole world and I'm strong for my size and I think we would make a great team and...." "Calm down, Goombario, you can come. Your knowledge of the world will come in handy." "YAY!!!!!! I get to go with Mario! I get to go with Mario! I get to go with Mario!!" "Hold it, you'll have to ask your parents first." "Ok!"  
  
Goombario rushed to his family. "Mom, dad! Can I go with Mario on his journey? Please! I'll behave the whole time and I'll help Mario every chance I get!" "Are you sure you want to leave?" asked Goompapa. "Yes I do! I won't be any trouble to Mario! Will I, Mario?" "Uh, no, I guess." "See!?" "Ok, you can go." "YAY!" While Goombario was skipping around, singing, Goompapa and Goomama walked up to Mario. "Take good care of him, Mario." they told him. "I will." He replied. "Come on, Goombario, we'd better leave." They walked back to the block. Mario took out his hammer and smashed the block, shattering it into small pieces, which disappeared immediately after. Mario and Goombario said their good-byes and walked out of the village.  
  
They walked down the path leading to Toad Town. Goombario was telling Mario about the path. "This path has lots of wild Goombas in it. They attack anyone who passes, but we can handle them!" "Of course we can!" Mario replied. Two goombas leaped at them just then. Mario slammed one with his Hammer, knocking it out. Goombario jumped and bonked the other on the head. While the goomba was dazed by the bonk, Mario jumped down on it hard, knocking it out. "That was a good attack, Goombario, what do you call it?" "I call it my Headbonk attack. I also know Tattle, which is where I tell you everything I know about an enemy." "Cool, that will come in handy." Mario replied. They continued down the path, having to fight more goombas every now and then. Mario found a mushroom attached to a sign and pocketed it. They continued down the path. Eventually, they could see a tiny castle off in the distance. "That castle belongs to the kin of all goombas. He lives there with his followers. We'll have to go through the castle, seeing as the path goes through it." "I'm sure it'll be no problem. The king is probably a good king." "I'm not sure. I heard that he's become a bit mean over the years." 'Well, whatever the matter, we shouldn't have much trouble getting to Toad Town." "Yeah, you're right, Mario!" Mario nodded as they walked down the path towards the castle and Toad Town. 


	6. Chapter 6: Guardian Goombas

Part 1: A Plea from the Stars  
  
Chapter 6: Guardian Goombas  
  
  
  
Mario and Goombario walked down the path to Toad Town. The sun was coming down. "We should set up camp, Mario." Said Goombario wearily. 'Yeah, it's getting late. No use traveling at night." They set up a small camp with supplies the goomba family had given them earlier. They ate some soup that Goomama had fixed them. "Your mother is a wonderful cook," said Mario. "Yeah, she wants to be as good a cook as Tayce T. someday!" "Tayce T.? Isn't that the famous cook in Toad Town?" asked Mario. "Yeah, that's her. She's the best cook in the entire kingdom!" later that night, they were asleep in sleeping bags they had been given. The next morning, they ate breakfast before packing up the camp and walking along. They soon came to a section of path that was raised higher than the path they were on. "How do we get up there?" wondered Mario. Suddenly, two large goombas jumped down in front of them. "What is your business here!?" demanded the red one. "Yeah…" said the blue one, who looked rather sickly. "I'm Mario and this is Goombario. We're just going to Toad Town." "You aren't getting past us! We have orders to guard the castle of the great Goomba King!" announced the red one, "You will have to fight us to get past!" "If you insist." replied Mario as he prepared for battle.  
  
Red goomba jumped on Mario, hurting him. Blue goomba followed shortly after. Mario angrily slammed his hammer down upon the blue one, followed by Goombario using his Headbonk on it. The sickly Blue goomba was defeated. "You will pay for that!" cried red goomba. Mario bashed him with the hammer. Goombario Headbonked him. Red goomba then tackled Goombario, hurting him. "Goombario!" Mario cried. He leaped up and came down on Red goomba. He then bashed red goomba with his hammer again. Red goomba was defeat, as well.  
  
The two goombas leaped back up to the ledge. "Our loss will not go unnoticed! We will meet again!" With that, they rushed away. As they went, they knocked a spring down to the path. Mario jumped on it and was sprung up to the ledge. Goombario came next. "Those guys are weird." Goombario said. "Yeah, I wonder what the king is like." Mario said back. SO, they continued. Four regular goombas rushed at them a few minutes later. Mario knocked out one with a power jump while Goombario hit one with Headbonk. The other two both tackled Goombario. Mario rushed over and grabbed the two goombas. He bonked them together and threw them at the third, knocking the three out. The first one leapt forward again, only to be hit away by Mario's hammer like a baseball. After resting up and giving Goombario a couple bandages, they continued on down the path towards the Goomba King's castle… 


End file.
